<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Grassy Field by milkcappy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500826">A Grassy Field</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcappy/pseuds/milkcappy'>milkcappy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Angst, Major Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcappy/pseuds/milkcappy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pakunoda has a chat with Uvogin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Grassy Field</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiiii first hxh with characters that have very little screen time compared to the protagonists!!!!!! sorry if i mischaracterized pakunoda or uvogin, forgive me. i wrote this in under an hour so im really pushing how little planning i can do for a fic LMFAOOO. also if there's any spelling errors blame @allaroundtrash for beta reading it in like 4 minutes &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke up, then, with aching bones and a rattling sensation in her chest that sent tremors throughout her body. A shaky, cool breath escaped her lips as she blinked. Her eyes felt fuzzy, it was hard to see in the sunlight that fell upon her from the middle of the sky, it felt like she had just been awoken from a deep sleep. Her bearings slowly came back to her. The feeling of grass tickled her neck, and made her pencil skirt feel wet where it lay pressed into the ground. She lifted her head to look around, struck suddenly by a sharp poking at her heart. She clenched the spot on her chest right above her heart, breathing in and out, calming herself. Something told her she was safe, it was okay. Though, anxiety and doubt still lingered in the back of her mind.</p>
<p>Where was she? </p>
<p>It felt like dead leaves were swirling around in her rib cage, it felt cold and rigid, as if it should have hurt to breathe. But it didn’t. Her skin was warm, a breeze blew small strands of her hair around. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips. </p>
<p>Who was she?</p>
<p> The woman’s mind was blank. She couldn’t remember anything, she realized. Shouldn’t she be more worried about that? A nervous jitter had settled itself in the pit of her stomach, but she just couldn’t pinpoint why.</p>
<p>“Paku?”</p>
<p>A gravelly voice, somehow familiar and comforting, called from behind her. The woman swiveled her body towards the sound, confusion clouding her expression. She saw a man. He was far larger than her, with long dark hair and sideburns to match, rippling muscles which may have surprised her if she didn’t already know exactly who she was looking at.</p>
<p>“Uvogin.” </p>
<p>Several emotions flashed over Uvo’s face. Puzzlement, then realization, then a look of subdued grief that completely brought Pakunoda back to her senses. She looked down at her chest. It was clean, untouched. She remembered the Judgement Chain that had wrapped itself around her heart, remembering it wouldn’t have left a mark. Her eyes trailed back up to her peer’s chest. He, opposite to Paku, had a small scar over his heart. She can only imagine the chain user (Kurapika, was his name?) had killed Uvogin too. The small well of doubt over Uvogin’s death had been cleared, and it was replaced with overwhelming sadness.</p>
<p>“Paku- It’s alright. You don’t have to cry. There’s nothing we can do now except for wait.”</p>
<p>She was crying? Paku felt it, then. Delayed she supposed, maybe from shock. Her cheeks felt hot and wet and her eyes felt puffy. She sniffled, and gradually brought herself to stand up on shaky legs.</p>
<p>“That’s what I plan to do. I’ll wait as long as I can. I hope that it’s just us here, at least for a little while,” Pakunoda replied.</p>
<p>Uvo sighed, dropping down to the green earth below him. He tugged at a small daisy, trying his best to avoid crushing it with his overwhelming strength. Large, calloused fingers held the delicate flower. It was the only time Pakunoda saw Uvogin make a face like that. She couldn’t even begin to describe the slew of emotions that churned in his eyes. One, though, she knew well enough. The same feeling tugged at her heart.</p>
<p>“Is everyone else okay? How’s Nobu and Shal?” Uvo paused, eyes flicking to Pakunoda and then back to the flower, “The boss?”</p>
<p>A small smile grew on her face, sticky with the dried tears she didn’t bother to wipe off.</p>
<p>“They’re alright, everyone’s safe,” She lied, “A lot happened since you left.” </p>
<p>Pakunoda walked a few feet closer to Uvogin and slowly lowered herself to the grass. It was soft, it felt good.</p>
<p>Uvo spared a glance at her chest, searching for the same scar he bore from the chain user. </p>
<p>“How… What happened?” He asked, meeting her gaze. The confusion behind his eyes told Pakunoda that Uvo never saw the true potential of the chain user’s Judgement Chain. He didn’t feel it wrapped around his heart in a binding deal that caused Paku to sit where she did then. Maybe, or maybe not. She didn’t want to ask.</p>
<p>“The chain user. His nen was quite remarkable for such a young man.”</p>
<p>Uvogin scoffed. Why was Pakunoda complimenting the same man that killed her?</p>
<p>She knew the answer to that, though. The thin fog over her mind seemed to dissipate with a gentle gust wind that blew the grass at her feet. The chain user, Kurapika, wasn’t different from her at all. He may have hated the Troupe, but he was similar to them, too. Pakunoda saw it in the way Gon and Killua had unbreakable faith in their blonde-haired friend. She saw it when Kurapika broke, for a second, showing how desperate he was to get his friends back. She saw it when Kurapika put everything on the line to get the kids back, even giving up the person he hated most.</p>
<p>He was just like the Troupe, like Machi, like Shizuku, even like Feitan and Phinks. He cared about his friends just like they did.</p>
<p>Pakunoda had died with that same feeling of adoration in her heart. For her friends to live, she needed to pass on the information about Kurapika’s nen, to betray her contract with the Judgement Chain. For her friends to see another day, she needed to see her last. And that was okay. It made a warm buzzing settle inside her chest, which no longer rattled and no longer felt cold. The smile on her face grew a fraction, enough for Uvogin to take notice of her change in mood.</p>
<p>Uvogin groaned, resigned to Pakunoda’s notions. </p>
<p>“Whatever reason you have for praising the chain user is beyond me,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>Pakunoda turned her body, where the sun slowly dipped towards the horizon, now painted with colors. It had only been what felt like a few minutes since the sun was high in the sky. She didn’t care, though. Maybe it had been hours, days. She couldn’t tell and it didn’t matter. She would wait a million years if she had to. </p>
<p>A sigh, almost inaudible, escaped her lips. Her life for the boss’. That wasn’t so bad. It was alright here, with just Uvogin. The flowers filled the air with a subtle floral scent, and the grass didn’t scratch her skin like it did when she was alive. Pakunoda would miss her friends, but it was okay to be lonely. She would rather be alone than have their lives cut short.</p>
<p>Uvogin turned his head towards Paku. She copied his movement, directing her eyes into his. A smile grew on his lips, his eyes wrinkled and closed shut. A laugh bubbled out of the man’s throat, and he turned his head back away from her. She kept watching as he laughed to himself, quirking a brow.</p>
<p>“I can see it in your eyes, Paku. You sacrificed yourself, didn’t you?” He questioned, loud voice booming across the field. “It wasn’t the boss, was it?”</p>
<p>Pakunoda cast her gaze at the ground, telling Uvogin everything he needed to know.</p>
<p>“It was a rule of the Troupe that the spider can keep moving without its head. Why’d you do it? I’m surprised the boss even let you!” </p>
<p>The woman let out a shaky breath, plucking a few strands of grass from the field and twirling them in her hand. “It was me or the Troupe. I had information to tell, information that would mean life or death for both Chrollo and the Troupe. A transfer of info meant I had to go.”</p>
<p>Uvogin raised his brows, not fully understanding the exchange that happened, but seceding to the fact that Pakunoda likely won’t continue.</p>
<p>The man’s eyes were set on the sunset, a small smile plastered to his face.</p>
<p>“I’m proud of you, for that. I don’t think half the Troupe has that kind of self-sacrificial kindness in their hearts,” he laughed.</p>
<p>Pakunoda let out a puff of air out of her nose, but she knew better. She knew that Franklin and Shizuku and Machi cared more about the wellbeing of the boss than following his orders. Despite the threats that Feitan and Phinks threw, she knew that they cared about him too. That bond of friendship meant everything to her. </p>
<p>It was all she had left, afterall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>